The subject matter of this application relates to hand tools of the type which are electrically insulating so that they can be safely used in applications where they may come into contact with sources of electrical power. More specifically, the subject of this application is an electrically insulating hand tool having a two-part shaft made of composite materials, a handle connected thereto, an insert received by the shaft and a work-engaging head which detachably couples to the insert.
There are tools in the prior art which can be used on or around sources of electrical power. Most are typically formed of metal materials but have an insulated coating thereon or otherwise are covered with insulating materials. These tools are also typically connected to handles made from electrically insulating materials.
These tools generally work to electrically insulate a user from electricity; however, there is a danger that the insulation on these tools will become damaged, compromising the tool""s ability to insulate a user from electricity. Therefore, the use of these tools in or around electrical sources may put the user at risk for electrical shock. As a result, these tools are not generally recommended for use around or on components involving high voltages.
There are also tools in the prior art that are manufactured from plastic materials. These tools can provide greater electrical insulating capabilities than the insulated tools; however, these tools often lack the bending and/or torque strength of their metal counterparts. Consequently, they may break or deform when used in high torque applications.
Generally, this application relates to an improved electrically insulating tool which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool which is of relatively simple design and economical structure.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool that provides greater safety when used on or around sources of electricity.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool that is lightweight yet sturdy.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool with interchangeable work-engaging heads.
In connection with the foregoing features, yet another feature is the provision of a method of making an electrically insulating hand tool with the features stated above.